


Used By You

by parasox



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Smut, Teasing, jumin's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasox/pseuds/parasox
Summary: Jumin writes his wife a letter to try to sort out his thoughts and emotions after she visits him for lunch one day.





	Used By You

**Author's Note:**

> I still suck at endings. I didn't get this betaed. My tenses are probably screwed up. I still love you and thank you forever for reading anyway. Leave me comments and get more purple hearts!

I’m sitting in my office, an hour before I’m scheduled to leave. I’m pretending to write up a report for the KML account we’re considering pulling under C&R’s umbrella. Jaehee is appalled that I’m writing a report, especially since this company’s files haven’t been in my department very long. I’ve learned to tell little lies like this to get time for myself to do what I want, even if it’s on company time. You’re right; I do work hard enough to take an hour here and there. I’ll be judicial. I won’t abuse it. 

Instead of a report, I’m writing you this letter. I’m afraid if I don’t get my thoughts out now, if I have to wait even just an hour more to tell you, I’ll forget the eloquence and the beauty of today. I’ll see you and I’ll get flustered and my heart will soar and flood with emotions that I always get lost in when I’m with you. 

So forgive me, Darling, for abusing the company’s time to try to convey how much I love you. Forgive me if parts of this turn out crass or salacious. I am but a man, after all. Your man. I smile even as I write those words. They bring me such joy. But, I digress. I’m getting off topic. 

I love you so much. 

I cannot talk about the events of today without mentioning last night. Rather, the last few nights would be more accurate. You’re always so eager to please me, even if you aren’t quite in the mood to be pleased yourself. It baffled me at first, how I could want sexual releases while you were just happy to provide them and want nothing for yourself. I admit I talked to V about it; he told me it was normal. There just were going to be times when you didn’t want your “happy end.” He told me there would even be times when I would try to please you for hours and in the end, you’d never have a true release but you would be happy just for the experience of trying. You know me well enough to know this irritated me. We are a couple who’ve promised to share our lives. I want to take as much as I give, and I want you to get as much as you give. So to me, this was anything but normal. I trust you not to lie to me, however, so when you tell me you are just happy to sate my lust and desire, I believe you.

For the past few nights, you’ve kissed me. Deeply. You’ve stroked me to life. You’ve had your tongue over every inch of my skin. Your mouth has devoured my quivering cock several times. You’ve left me sweating, gasping, dizzy, hungry for more, and oh so very satisfied. You and you alone know me in this carnal sense. You and you alone know what drives me, what fuels me, what sends me rushing over the edge faster than I can keep up sometimes. I love that behind your sweet, soft smile there’s a woman who can utterly disarm me and render me senseless. I love that you abuse that power, too. 

Again, though, I’ve been too tired and too relaxed to argue about using my power over you when you say you’re just happy. By that time, I’ve gone stupid with pleasure and I’m usually half asleep. Once you curl up against me, and I feel your breath against my chest, I accept that your words are true and I nod off. I wake up so pissed with myself for not having fought harder. I go to work and spend a lot of my day with my head in the clouds not over cat projects, but over how I’ll please you when I get home. Then I get home. You eagerly sink to your knees before me and attempt to swallow me whole. Once more I forget myself and you’ve won, wanting no pleasure for yourself. 

I think of how I feel when I have my mouth between your legs, delving deep with my tongue. I relish the taste and marvel at the heat and how soft and how hard parts of you are. Even when I am using my fingers inside of you, I enjoy teasing you. I enjoy feeling you lose control just as you force me to over and over again. I am addicted to pleasing you. So I’ve come to the conclusion that you must be addicted to pleasing me, too. You must enjoy asserting your power over me, turning one of the most powerful men in Asia into a whimpering mess. I won’t lie. I enjoy being your whimpering mess, just as much as I love making you my whimpering mess. I believe I understand your pleasures with me do not always need to end with an orgasm on your part. 

So just when I come to terms with all of this? Today happened. 

Today. Christ. Today was… 

Do you understand how hard I had to steel myself to deal with you today? Darling, you utterly wrecked me today. 

KML files were strewn across my desk. I was trying to determine… Hell if I remember, but I was trying to determine something about the company. Their stocks, maybe? It doesn’t matter. My father had cancelled lunch with me in order to meet with a well-to-do jeweler (read: she’s his age and available.) I didn’t get too upset about it and ordered in one of those hamburgers you’ve taught me to like. No where I order from makes them as good as you, do, however. After I order, my cell rings with the special ringtone you’ve chosen for yourself when you call. I answered and you told me that you were on your way up to my office. 

I have no shame in admitting to you that I giggled as a schoolgirl would, in a deeper tone, of course. 

Soon you were walking into my office with that soft, sweet smile on your beautiful face. I had to remind myself to breathe as I took the sight of you in. Your hair was in a fishtail braid, hanging over your left shoulder. Your makeup was minimal, as always, because you really are a woman who doesn’t need it. You were wearing that black daisy-patterned babydoll dress I bought you on a quick trip to France, with the black boots that apparently were in fashion to wear with such a dress. My face heated up when I realized you couldn’t be wearing a bra with that dress and my eyes lingered on just how long your soft legs are. My eyes widened when I heard the click of the door locking behind you.

You sauntered to my desk, plopping down the bag that held my hamburger right on top of the KML files. You leaned over, far over, confirming my thoughts of you being braless. I realized I should be being more couth than this, but my mind was already set on only one thing. Well, maybe not my mind so much as my cock. You pressed the intercom button and Jaehee answered. 

“Mr. Han will be unavailable during his lunch hour. He is not to be disturbed unless his father is dying.” 

“Yes, Mrs. Han,” Jaehee replied. 

You disconnected then walked to my windows. You looked over your shoulder and smiled at me as you drew the heavy curtains closed. “Surveillance?” 

“Uh…” I stammered, my hands shaking as I tried to find the right program in my computer to turn off the cameras. Once I’d deactivated them, I instantly got a call from the security team. I verified that I had cut the feed and assured them it would be turned back on within an hour. 

“Jumin,” you absolutely whined. You don’t realize what hearing my name like that falling from your lips does to me. Or, maybe you do. Maybe you’re abusing your power. You walked to my chair and twirled me around to face you directly. I saw your eyes drop to the tent in my pants. I saw you lick your lips slowly. I also nearly came right then and there. “You’ll do anything for me, right? I only need to ask?” 

I nod to you and your hand finds mine. You pull me to my feet and lead me to the sofa in the corner. You push me down, albeit gently. I loosen my tie as I look up at you. “Ask me to fly and I’ll find a way.” 

“Jumin,” you whine again, tilting your head as you straddle my lap. Your elbows press into my shoulders and your hands muss through my hair. My eyes see that your nipples are quite aroused through the thin fabric. I want to move to suck on one, right through your dress, but your hands tighten in my hair. I look up to you to see what it is that you want. You look down into my eyes and sigh. “I need you. I’m filled with so much desire for you right now, that my inner walls are itchy. I want your dick deep inside of me, and I want you just to sit there. I want you to watch me as I use your body to pleasure myself. Don’t touch me. Don’t kiss me. Just watch me.” 

Is it bad that now I wish I hadn’t turned off the cameras, just so I can hear you tell me this even one more time? You wanted me to be your sex toy? You just wanted to use me for my cock? You wanted me to watch you practically masturbate yourself right on my lap? I think my fingers were only this shaky trying to get my pants open on our wedding night. “Use me, then, darling. Take what you want. Show me how badly you’re in need.” I presented my overly erected cock to you, then moved my hands to the sofa. I leaned back to give you more room to work. 

You made quick work of getting out of your dress. Not only were you braless, but you walked in here without panties, too? If a mere gust of wind would’ve hit you, then anyone could’ve seen. Why did that excite me even more? You’re mine and I don’t want anyone else seeing you. But it was what it was. You were there on my lap wearing nothing but your boots and your fishtail braid and your pink lip gloss. Was it strawberry or cherry today? I didn’t get to find out right then. 

You didn’t need to prepare yourself. My face flushed wondering if you’d prepared yourself in our penthouse, or even on the ride over. And then I couldn’t wonder about much else. You didn’t need any lubricant to settle my cock deep inside of you. It went in easily and smoothly. I bit my lip to keep from moaning, since I didn’t think you’d want me to. You wiggled a bit on my lap, sighed my name, and began to rock your hips in controlled circles. You’d lift off of my cock ever so slightly each time you got to the left side of the circular pattern, then clamp me deeper inside as you moved to the right. Usually when you ride me, you move up and down on me. This was so very different. This was so much more intimate. 

Darling, I wanted to come so badly. I wanted to just erupt right there, deep inside of you. Yet for you, I steeled myself. I wanted to touch you. I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to scream your name into the heavens. 

When your head fell back and your neck was exposed to me, I set my jaw to keep still. Your eyes clenched and you were biting just one side of your lip, panting soft moans out of the other side. Your hands drew up your sides, teasing inward to the swells of your breasts. I wanted to break when you pinched at your rosy little nipples, when you pulled at them so hard I thought you must be hurting yourself. 

I stayed as still as I could, offering you nothing but what you’d asked for: a hard cock for you to please yourself with. My head was swimming with how hot and how wet and how tight you were. I was gritting my teeth, needing to distance myself from this so I wouldn’t ruin your fun, yet not willing to leave you alone in these moments. 

“Jumin? Jumin? Hold me. Hold me now. Just hug me to you. Just hug me tightly and…” 

I hurried my arms around you, burying my face against your neck. I squeezed my eyes shut as I fought not to suck on your flesh and fought not to release. One of my hands held high on your back, the other lower. Your hands both fist into my hair once more, clenching tufts between your fingers tightly. The slight pain doesn’t bother me in the least. 

Then you began that high squealing noise you make as your body is building up to its climax. I hugged you closer still. Your circular movements got smaller and tighter. A flood of liquid heat covered my lap, rushing down my sack and into my trousers. A second later, I was holding you in order just to keep you safe as you quake wildly on my lap. 

A short eternity later, your fingers relaxed. Your breathing had almost returned to normal. You leaned away from me, then looked down at my still straining cock. You see the mess you’ve left on me, on my trousers, even on the sofa. You give me the same stupidly sated smile I’ve given you hundreds of times by now as you stand up. You grabbed your dress and pulled it back on. 

I waited for you to give me the attention I damned well deserved after that, after being so good and not coming. After letting you use me like I was nothing but something battery operated out of your sock drawer. I smiled back at you. 

You leaned over me, your hands going to the back of the sofa as you kissed me gently. The lip gloss was cherry after all. Your finger booped the tip of my cock, still slick with the remainder of you and probably some of my own leakage. You licked your finger clean. “Put that away for later, okay? Don’t you dare touch it until you get home. I’ll be waiting.” 

And then? Then, Darling? You left me there alone, with my hard-on, my wet pants, my hamburger, and my dumbfounded face.

Christ, woman. Do you think I got any work done for the rest of the day? Do you think I could comprehend a single damned word on any of these KML reports? Do you know what you do to me? 

Or better yet, do you know what I’m going to do when you finish reading this letter? You’ll find me on the bed, in nearly every state you left me in. My hands will be behind my head. I need to be used by you again. I’m begging you. Please. 

With Love,  
Jumin Han


End file.
